Festivités
by katsumi19
Summary: Alors que c'est le réveillon de Noël, Ibuki est invité par le jeune Shindou à une fête. Mais pendant celle-ci un accident survient et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà qu'Ibuki fait un geste qui perturbera fortement le jeune homme. Comme leur relation va-t-elle évoluer dans cette période festive ? YAOI / TERMINÉ
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Festivités

Disclaimer : Ibuki est à moi ! è.é Nous allons bientôt nous marié ! Quoi ? C'est impossible parce qu'Ibuki est un bout de papier ?! Sacrilège ! Il est réel ! /lancer de tomates/ Bon OK J'avoue ! ... Ibuki est pas à moi et on va pas se marier ! Monde cruel T.T ...

Genre : Yaoi - Romance - Shota (?)

Couple : Ikuki x Chrono

Résumé : Alors que c'est le réveillon de Noël, Ibuki est invité par le jeune Shindou à une fête. Mais pendant celle-ci un accident survient et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà qu'Ibuki fait un geste qui perturbera fortement le jeune homme. Comme leur relation va évoluer dans cette période festive ?

NDL : Ohayoooooo ! Après une aussi longue absence, je reprend du service ! (Merci les vacances !) Alors je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS de Noël (nooon, ch'uis pas en retard ! ) sur le couple /tatatatam !/ Ibuki x Chrono ! Ouiiiii ! Je suis com-plè-te-ment fan de ce couple ! *0* Ibuki est juste ... TROP BEAU ! Et Chrono est juste TROOOOOOP MIGNON ! *0* Ooooooh Kami-sama, pourquoi tant de haine ! Mon cœur est déchiré ! Mais, pour le bien de toutes les taoïstes, je me dois de mettre mes sentiments de côté et accomplir mon devoir ! /décor de coucher de soleil - Katsu est en pleure/ Vive le YAOI !

Mamoru : C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton mélodrame ?!

Shion : C'était ridicule...

Tokoha : Pathétique, plutôt.

Chrono : DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS GAY ET AVEC IBUKI !

Katsu : Depuis que je l'ai décidée ! Vous êtes siiiii miiiiignooons ! *0*

Ibuki : Hn...

Kat : Kyaaaaaa~ ! Ibukiiiiiii ! /cours après Ibuki qui s'enfuit/

Kamui : STOP ! Envoyer la fiction !

...

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'était pas ami avec eux et pourtant ces derniers l'avaient invité à fêter les fêtes de fin d'année. Hé oui ! C'était la fin de l'année, et en ce moment même tout le Japon et même le monde entier étaient en plein préparatif de Noël. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fêtait d'habitude, bien que son ami d'enfance aux cheveux blonds l'ait harcelé les années précédentes pour le faire, il n'avait jamais accepté et l'avait même remballé assez méchamment. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu refuser **_son_** invitation ? Pourquoi **_Lui_** ?!

Il soupira. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

-Hé ! Ibuki ! Arrête de rêvasser et vient nous aider, cria une jeune fille répondant au doux nom de Tokoha.

Cette dernière le fusillait du regard alors bon gré, mal gré, il se décolla du mur sur lequel il était prostré depuis son arrivée chez les Kiba. Il aida ainsi la jeune fille à mettre la magnifique étoile dorée sur le sapin qu'elle avait décoré en doré, rouge, et argenté tandis que les garçons, Chrono et Shion, étaient partie dans la cuisine préparer le repas de Noël avec l'aide des servantes de la famille Kiba.

-Voilà~ ! C'est parfait !, s'exclama la jeune fille en regardant les décorations de la pièce puis le sapin. Je suis sûre que ça plaira à Chrono et à Shion !

En parlant d'eux, les garçons entrèrent dans le salon habillés de tablier et de toque de cuisine.

-Waouh !, s'exclama Chrono, émerveillé. Eh bien, tu t'es démené pour nous, Tokoha !

-Bon travaille Tokoha, la félicita Shion.

-Mou... C'est rien, va !, rougit cette dernière sous les compliments.

Ibuki regarda ces trois jeunes gens se chamaillaient gentiment, se taquinant sans méchanceté. Cela donnait une sensation de douceur et de tendresse dans l'air. Il avait, bien malgré lui, la désagréable impression d'être une gêne, une nuisance, dans cette atmosphère...

Dans la relation qu'entretenait Chrono avec Tokoha et Shion.

Vraiment... Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi agacer ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il n'était pas vraiment ami avec eux alors il n'avait aucun intérêt à faire la fête en leur compagnie. Fêté Noël et le Nouvel An avec ces enfants était une perte de temps ! Pourtant il était là, il avait accepté l'invitation de Chrono lorsque ce dernier l'avait vu à la Dragon Empire. Ça n'avait pas été son intention au début mais... en voyant les billes vertes brillaient comme des joyaux... Il n'avait pas réfléchi et ses lèvres avaient murmuré un « oui » qui avait fait encore plus briller les yeux de Chrono. En réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, Ibuki voulut réfuter son propos mais le sourire éclatant que lui offrait Chrono l'avait achevé.

Et il était venu...

Ibuki soupira à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas... Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre... Ce serait terrible, irraisonnable et ... déplacé.

-Hé, Ibuki !, cria une voix près de lui.

Revenant à la réalité, Ibuki tomba dans deux perles d'un vert magnifique. Un vert qu'il connaissait très bien... Chrono. Chrono était près... beaucoup trop près ! Imperceptiblement, une couleur rosée s'étala sur ses joues.

-Hn..., fit-il en s'éloignant légèrement du garçon.

Chrono fronça les sourcils. Il avait à plusieurs reprises interpeller l'adulte mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas répondu et, bizarrement, il s'était sentie agacé. Et voilà qu'Ibuki continué à l'ignorer. Agacé plus que de raison, Chrono partit se réfugiait dans la cuisine sous les yeux amusés d'Ibuki fasse à la bouille bougonne de Chrono. Il rêvait ou Chrono boudait ?!

Arrivée à la cuisine, le garçon aux cheveux rouges demanda gentiment aux servantes présentes d'aller prendre une pose qui fut grandement accueillie par ces dernières. Une fois seul, Chrono soupira. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Shion et Tokoha s'il pouvait inviter Ibuki Kouji à leur fête de Noël et aussi à la préparation de ledit fête. Ces derniers n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre, bien qu'un peu crédules fasse à cette demande, mais à présent, il se demandait si s'était vraiment une bonne idée : Ibuki avait été aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, s'était délibérément mît à l'écart et, surtout, n'avait pratiquement pas participer à la préparation de la fête ! Et cela l'irrité et il ne savait pas pourquoi ! C'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'était pas comme si Ibuki faisait partie de ses meilleurs amis ! Enfin... ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble sauf pour se battre en duel mais là ça ne compter pas vraiment vu comment se terminer leurs duels et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se retrouvait. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ibuki et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches, ils n'étaient finalement que des connaissances. Après tout... Ibuki l'avait utilisé... Une vague de tristesse l'envahit soudain.

 _Qu'était-il pour Ibuki ?_

Pourquoi avoir voulu sa présence auprès de lui pendant les fêtes de fin d'année ?

Enfin... S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il ne désiré pas seulement sa présence à Noël et au Jour de l'An... Il aurait aimé plus... Mais, ce n'était pas possible...

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, Chrono décida de se mettre à la préparation d'une bûche de Noël aux trois chocolats. Cela lui changera les idées et l'empêchera de penser à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. C'est ainsi que Chrono se mit à la préparation de son dessert glacé, se coupant complètement du monde extérieur pour ne plus pensé. Il se mit à préparer vigoureusement la glace qui servira de base au dessert. Une fois celle-ci faite, il chercha un peu partout dans les placards différents parfums de chocolat. Il ne trouva tout d'abord que le chocolat au lait et le chocolat blanc avant d'apercevoir le chocolat noir qu'il cherchait en haut de l'armoire... D'une très haute armoire...

Quelque peu renfrogné, il prit une des chaises présentes dans la pièce qui plaça près de l'armoire en question, monta dessus, et essaya d'atteindre son bien. Essaya... Parce que ce dernier était vraiment hors de porter. Mais Chrono était borné (ou stupide pour certains) et il avait le principe de ne jamais abandonné quelque chose qu'il avait commencé ! Il voulait finir cette bûche !

-Aller... encore... un peu..., marmonna-t-il.

Le bout de ses doigts touchait le paquet de chocolat noir alors qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds. Forçant encore un peu, Chrono pût attraper le paquet désiré. Un sourire triomphant se forma sur son visage mais, à ce moment-là, la chaise, qui était en équilibre précaire, bascula. Se retrouvant déstabilisé, Chrono bascula lui aussi en essayant tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

Mais la chute fut inévitable et c'est ainsi que Shion, Tokoha et Ibuki entendirent un énorme fracas venant de la cuisine. Accourant vers le lieu du bruit, ils retrouvèrent Chrono par terre avec la table de la cuisine sur ses jambes et une tablette de chocolat dans les mains.

-Ita ita ita ! Ça fait mal !, dit-il en se frottant la tête et en essayant de s'extirper de la table.

Shion et Ibuki l'aidèrent pendant que Tokoha s'inquiétait de sa santé, enfin plutôt le grondait de ses bêtises d'après Ibuki. Une fois la table enlevé, Chrono essaya de se relever mais une douleur à sa cheville le fit pousser un petit cri de douleur avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur quelque chose mou et chaud. Relevant les yeux, le jeune homme tomba dans un regard vermeil inquiet, provocant un fort rougissement de ses joues.

Ibuki avait de très bons réflexes, et avait ainsi pu éviter à Chrono une nouvelle chute.

-Hmmm... Ça n'a pas l'air d'être très grave, diagnostiqua Shion en analysant la cheville de Chrono qui commencé légèrement a gonflé.

-Bien ! Chrono, à partir de maintenant tu te reposes !, dit Tokoha d'un ton autoritaire.

-Hein ?!, s'écria le blessé. Mais Shion a dit que ce n'était rien !

-Chrono ! Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout !

-Bien sûr que si !, cria Chrono en essayant de se mette debout mais très vite sa cheville se rappela à lui, et un cri de douleur franchi à nouveau ses lèvres.

-Tu vois..., souffla Tokoha en couvant Chrono du regard.

Face à celui-ci, Chrono détourna la tête, grognon. Shion convoqua une servante pour conduire Chrono à sa chambre qui sera escortée par Ibuki (c'était lui-même qui l'avait proposé, ce qui avait fortement étonné les trois jeunes). Ce dernier transporta Chrono en mode princesse, ce qui fit rougir le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Le silence était de mise pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, Ibuki déposa Chrono sur le lit tandis que la jeune servante partait dans la salle de bain pour prendre la trousse des premiers secours, ayant visiblement l'intention de soignée le jeune blessé.

-Vous pouvez disposer, hasarda Ibuki une fois la servante revenu.

-Mais, je...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en prenant des mains de la jeune femme la trousse de secours. Je vais m'en occupé.

-Bien.

La servante s'inclina et quitta la chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans un silence gênant. Finalement, toujours sans dire un mot, Ibuki partie s'asseoir sur le lit et prit la jambe blessée de Chrono dans ses mains. Il l'examina comme l'avait fait plus tôt Shion, et fit la même constatation : la cheville n'était pas cassée, juste légèrement foulé. Un peu de repos et Chrono pourra à nouveau gambader comme il le souhaitait !

Fouyant dans la trousse de secours, Ibuki en sortit un tube de crème ainsi que des bandages, tout cela sous le regard inquisiteur de Chrono. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs perplexe. Ibuki n'avait fait que l'ignorer jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant ce dernier le soignait de lui-même. Il pensait qu'Ibuki n'avait rien à faire de lui alors pourquoi ? Pour échapper à la préparation de la fête peut-être ? Ouais, c'était sûrement pour ça...

Pourtant...

Pourtant, Chrono ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au regard inquiet que lui avait lancé Ibuki dans la cuisine. Cela ne pouvait rien dire. Après tout, avec le vacarme qu'il avait fait c'était logique qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Oui... Cela ne voulait sûrement rien dire...

-Dis-le-moi si je te fais mal.

La voix soudaine d'Ibuki le fit sursauter. Ce dernier le regardait de son regard vermeil, tenant délicatement sa cheville blessé dans ses longs doigts fins. Chrono hocha de la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix après les pensées amères qu'il avait eu.

Fixant toujours Chrono droit dans les yeux, Ibuki appliqua une noisette de crème dans la paume de sa main. Il frotta ses deux mains entre elles pour chauffer quelque peu la crème puis massa délicatement le membre blessé, faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer pour ne pas faire de mal à son patient improvisé. D'ailleurs, celui-ci profitait pleinement de ce massage (qui aurait cru qu'Ibuki Kouji était aussi doué pour massé) puisqu'il avait fermé les yeux et s'appuyer plus confortablement aux oreillers du lit, le corps complètement alanguie. Ibuki sourit face à cette image. Chrono avait l'air si... docile.

 _Tellement tentant..._

Ibuki se secoua les esprits. Il n'était pas là pour ça ! Il était monté avec Chrono pour l'aider. Pour s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien. Parce qu'il avait vraiment eu peur lorsqu'il avait entendu le fracas dans la cuisine. Un drame arrive si vite. Cela aurait pu être plus grave qu'une simple cheville foulée. Alors, il n'était pas là pour profiter de la situation mais pour soigner ce jeune homme qui avait pris beaucoup de place dans son cœur...

C'était sa décision lorsqu'il s'était proposé à transporter Chrono dans cette chambre. Mais à présent... Seul avec lui... Il pourrait...

Non !

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça !

D'une main quelque peu tremblante, Ibuki fini de massait la cheville de Chrono avant de prendre les bandages et de les entourer autour du membre. Une fois le bandage fait, il se leva du lit, ordonna à Chrono de dormir un peu. Il était près à partir mais une main le retenu. C'était celle de Chrono. Ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux verts avec détermination. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon...

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le garçon.

-Pourquoi quoi, Chrono ?, demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Un coup tu m'évites, tu fait comme si je n'existais pas et l'instant d'après tu es tendre et attentionner avec moi, comme si j'étais important pour toi. Alors, pourquoi ?!, finit par crier Chrono.

Un silence accueillit ces propos. Chacun regardait l'autre dans les yeux, cherchant la réponse à leurs questions. La main de Chrono tenait toujours le poignet d'Ibuki, mais elle finit par glisser, tombant dans le vide, lorsque le silence se prolongea.

Finalement, il le savait... Il n'était rien pour Ibuki. Il n'aurait pas dû demander, cela n'avait servi qu'à l'humilier...

Une lueur de tristesse et de désespoir s'alluma dans les prunelles vertes qui fixés toujours ceux vermeilles. Elles finirent par se détourner, attristés. Mais, soudain, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un s'écrasa sur lui. Sous la brutalité du geste, Chrono avait fermé les yeux mais il les rouvrit bien vite lorsqu'il sentit une autre paire de lèvres que les siennes sur ses lèvres. Il tomba ainsi dans deux perles vermeils brillant d'une étrange lueur. Hypnotisé, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la situation, jusqu'à que la pression sur ses lèvres se fasse plus forte, forçant ainsi la barrière de ces dernières.

Ibuki était entrain de l'embrasser... et avait introduit sa langue dans sa bouche... Face à ce constat, Chrono attrapa la chemise blanche de son agresseur dans le but de le repousser. Mais lorsque ce dernier commença à jouer avec sa langue et à caresser son torse par-dessous son tee-shirt, il ne pût que gémir et s'accrocher plus fortement à Ibuki. Mon Dieu... Que faisait-il ? Il voulait repoussé Ibuki mais en même temps il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait qu'il arrête et en même temps qu'il continue...

Il devait faire quelque chose, mais Ibuki réagit avant lui et cassa le baiser.

Leurs respirations étaient courtes, leurs joues étaient rouges, et leurs yeux brillaient de mille feux sans qu'aucun d'eux n'en soit conscience.

C'est alors que la magie du moment se brisa, et tous deux réalisèrent ce qu'il s'était passé... Ibuki avait embrassé Chrono...

Un homme de 20 ans avait embrassé un gosse de 14 ans...

Chrono blêmit.

Et Ibuki...

Ibuki, lui, quitta la chambre calmement, laissant un jeune homme perplexe derrière lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya dessus, une main sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur et le souffle cour.

Il avait failli...

Il avait failli craquer...

Chrono...

Il était si adorable.

Si tentant.

Si faible aussi.

Il aurait très bien pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui dans cette chambre... Tout ce qu'il voulait...

Rien qu'à cette idée, un frisson parcourut son corps, et il aurait préféré que ce soit un frisson d'effroi, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

Il le voulait...

Il le désiré...

Putain ! _**Il désiré un enfant !**_ Et il ne ressentait aucun remords face à ça. Juste de l'impatience. Une très grande impatience car il était prêt à attendre la majorité de Chrono pour l'avoir. Enfin... C'était ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre... Parce que, aujourd'hui, avec ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose...

Le possédé... de n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit...

Et Chrono ne mériter pas ça !

Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à ce garçon innocent...

Finalement, il le savait... Il n'aurait pas dû venir à cette fête. Il aurait du refusé l'invitation de Chrono. Enfin, à présent c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Soupirant, Ibuki descendit dans la salle des fêtes et partie prévenir le jeune Kiba de sa non-présence ce soir à leur fête de Noël et à celle du Jour de l'An. C'était mieux ainsi...

Oui... beaucoup mieux...

À l'étage au-dessus, dans une chambre du manoir Kiba, un jeune homme aux chevaux rouges et aux yeux verts était allongé dans un lit très douillé. Mais que ce soit la décoration très luxueuse du lieu ou la douceur du lit, le jeune Chrono Shindou n'avait rien à faire car se qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant était bien plus perturbant.

Un homme venait de l'embrasser.

Un homme qu'il respectait grandement.

Une larme coula sur ses joues, puis une autre et encore une autre... jusqu'à ce que ses joues soient inondées d'eau salée.

Il était dépassé par les événements. Il ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait pour le moment ne pas comprendre. C'était la veille de Noël. Il allait faire la fête avec ses amis, sa famille. Il devait se ressaisir sinon les autres allaient le voir et il gâchera la fête.

Fort résolu, Chrono sécha ses larmes, et commença à se lever en faisant très attention (il était toujours blessé à la cheville). Mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas mal en posant son pied : cela voulait dire qu'Ibuki avait bien fait son travail... En pensant à lui, un pincement au cœur le prit mais il chassa très vite cette sensation. Il devait se ressaisir, il le devait !

Il rejoignit ainsi ses amis qui lui apprit qu'Ibuki était parti sans donner d'explication. Devant ses amis, Chrono fit en sorte que cette nouvelle ne le perturber pas. Mais, un fois seul dans sa chambre, après avoir fêté Noël dignement avec ses amis, après avoir reçu de magnifiques cadeaux, après avoir lancé des feux d'artifices, Chrono laissa sortir son incompréhension, sa tristesse et sa colère en de longues cascades d'eau salée qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors que l'oreiller sur son visage camoufler ses cris de désespoir...

À suivre...

Et ouiiiii ! Y a une suite ! ^_^ Mais avant de mettre celle-ci (jeudi prochain) je veux vos avis sur cet OS mais surtout sur ce couple ! Ne sont-ils pas choupinou *-* Celui qui dit le contraire sera très bien accueillit /sort une hache/ Alors ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Festivités

Disclaimer : Ibuki est à moi ! è.é Nous allons bientôt nous marié ! Quoi ? C'est impossible parce qu'Ibuki est un bout de papier ?! Sacrilège ! Il est réel ! /lancer de tomates/ Bon OK J'avoue ! ... Ibuki est pas à moi et on va pas se marier ! Monde cruel T.T ...

Genre : Yaoi - Romance - Shota (je sais toujours pas si c'est du Shota ou pas Ô.o ?)

Rating : T (pk c'est quand même du shota ... Je crois... ._.)

Couple : Ikuki x Chrono

Résumé : Alors que c'est le réveillon de Noël, Ibuki est invité par le jeune Shindou à une fête. Mais pendant celle-ci un accident survient et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà qu'Ibuki fait un geste qui perturbera fortement le jeune homme. Comme leur relation va évoluer dans cette période festive ?

NDL : *sort d'un trou de souris* Coucou tout le monde, ça va...? ._.

...

Oui, je sais, ch'uis hypeeeeeeeeer en retard ! Pardon ! T-T Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?! Non ! Okay... ._. Je poste toujours ça là, en espérant que quelqu'un lise...

*silence de mort*

O-kay... ._.

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Invité à fêter Noël chez les Shion, Chrono décide d'invité Ibuki en ce jour si festif. Mais lors de la préparation de la fête, Chrono se blesse à la cheville. Ibuki décide de l'emmener se reposer dans une chambre, mais face au jeune garçon affaiblit, l'argenté l'embrasse avant de s'enfuir de la chambre sans une explication, laissant le jeune garçon dans l'incompréhension la plus total...

...

À nouveau, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait encore une fois succombé mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la faute de Chrono s'il se trouvait en ce réveillon de l'an à la Dragon Empire pour fêter dignement la Nouvelle Année.

Ibuki Kouji soupira.

Après ce qui s'était passé à Noël, il avait pensé s'isoler quelque temps (genre, un an ou deux...) mais s'était sans compter sur son cher ami Enjou Mamoru qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de lui demander de l'aide pour organiser une fête pour la nouvelle année à la Dragon Empire et l'obligeant, de ce fait, à y participer. Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir après avoir fini l'organisation de la fête mais sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu de ledit fête, un verre de vin blanc à la main, et un regard, décidément trop vert pour son bien, bloqué dans le sien. Et ce regard le troublait, atrocement... Cela le ramenait à une semaine en arrière, à son terrible péché... Ne supportant plus ce regard, il finit d'une traite son verre et partie en prendre un autre.

Ce n'était pas comme si le regard de Chrono le jugé, en fait c'était même le contraire : le vert de ces yeux était indéchiffrable, pas de haine, ni de peur ou d'incompréhension. Ils n'exprimaient rien, vident de sentiments lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Et cela le blessait, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Il n'avait jamais aimé avant, n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Et il avait fallu qu'il s'entiche d'un gamin qui à présent faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Et lui, comme une jeune fille face à son premier amour (ce qui était le cas, malheureusement), il sentait son cœur lui faire mal comme si quelqu'un s'amuser à le serré un peu plus fort à chaque seconde. Et la douleur devenait plus forte lorsqu'il croisait le regard vert. C'est sûrement cela qui le poussa à faire la bêtise de la soirée : boire verre sur verre en broyant du noir dans son coin. Rapidement, il se retrouva quelque peu éméché et son corps entier avait chaud, vraiment trop chaud. Et tout le bruit qu'il y avait autour de lui (la musique, les conversations des invités, les rires...) lui donnait un mal de tête terrible. Ce qui le poussa à partir de la fête alors qu'il était légèrement saoul, qu'il avait du mal à marcher droit, et que sa vue se faisait de plus en plus floue.

Chancelant, Ibuki marcha dans les rues sans destination précise. Il voulait juste ne plus le voir... ne plus se rendre compte qu'il avait tout gâché avec Chrono... Il voulait faire abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine... Il voulait partir... Partir loin de ce garçon aux yeux bien trop vert pour lui qui avait changé sa vie... Mais l'alcool ingurgité finit par avoir raison de lui et il finit avachi sur un banc d'un parc quelconque, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Le vent frais de la nuit raffraîchissait son corps échauffé par l'alcool. Un soupir sortit de ses lèvres alors que son esprit embrouillé repasser en boucle dans sa tête la soirée du 24 décembre : Chrono essayant de se lever alors que sa cheville était blessée... Lui soignant le jeune garçon... Chrono le regardant avec cet éclat de tristesse dans les yeux... Lui le plaquant durement sur le lit et l'embrassant... Le regard d'incompréhension de Chrono... Lui s'enfuyant...

Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence de la nuit. Il s'en voulait... Il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait brisé quelque chose ce jour-là en Chrono, quelque chose l'irremplaçable.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Ibuki n'entendit pas les bruits de pas s'approchant. Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une présence près de lui qu'il releva la tête vers le nouveau venu. Son regard remonta vers des jambes recouvertes d'un jean noir puis vert un tee-shirt rouge qui mettait en valeur le torse de l'inconnu, des lèvres fines, des pommettes rougies par le froid et de grands yeux verts le fixant intensément... Son regard vermeil fut happé par ces perles vertes et il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

\- Chrono..., souffla-t-il, doucement.

C'était lui... Shindou Chrono... Chrono était devant lui, adoptant une attitude calme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Que faisait-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Et comme s'il lissait dans ses pensées, Chrono parla :

\- Mamoru-san s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir. Comme il devait gérer les autres invités, je me suis proposé à aller te chercher.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, murmura Ibuki en détournant son regard de celui scrutateur de Chrono. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi moi-même...

\- Bien sûr sauf que ce soir tu es saoul, soupira le jeune garçon.

Ibuki ne répliqua rien. Son esprit était beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Chrono était là ? Pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire pour venir le chercher ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait pensé que Chrono ne voudrait plus du tout l'approchait, et la manière dont il s'était comporté lors de la fête avait renforcé cette idée. Alors pourquoi ? Soudain un soupir se fit entendre du jeune garçon. Ibuki releva les yeux sur lui.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour Mamoru-san ou parce que je m'inquiétais, expliqua Chrono, braquant ses yeux dans ceux vermeils, mais parce que je pense que tu me dois une explication.

\- Chrono..., souffla Ibuki après un instant de silence, je suis dé...

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses !, cria Chrono. Je veux... Je veux comprendre pourquoi... pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

Le corps de Chrono tremblait, ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à en être blanches, ses yeux étaient brillants comme-ci il allait pleurer, et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccader. Ibuki écarquilla les yeux face à la réaction inattendue du jeune garçon, tout résidu d'alcool oublier. Son cœur lui faisait mal en voyant l'état dans lequel était Chrono à cause de lui. Après tout, s'était normal qu'il soit chamboulé : malgré son attitude calme jusqu'à présent, Chrono n'était qu'un enfant, qu'un adolescent de 14 ans... Un simple enfant qui avait essayé de paraître fort mais le masque était en train de se briser...

Ibuki se leva, voulant prendre dans ses bras le garçon pour le réconforter mais Chrono recula, refusant tout contact avec lui. Cela le blessa.

\- Chrono, je...

\- Pourquoi ?... J'avais... J'avais confiance en toi..., souffla-t-il alors que sans le vouloir une larme roula sur sa joue suivit d'autres.

En voyant ça, son corps agit de lui-même et, malgré les protestations de Chrono, Ibuki le prit dans ses bras, le réconfortant comme il put. Et, après plusieurs minutes de débattement, Chrono se laissa faire, pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ibuki le serré tendrement dans ses bras, lui demandant pardon continuellement. Son cœur était déchiré en entendant les sanglots du jeune garçon alors que celui-ci s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes dans le silence de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Chrono s'arrêtent.

\- Au début, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une mission, souffla Ibuki doucement en caressant tendrement les cheveux du garçon dans ses bras. Je devais trouver celui qui serait capable de contrôler les Gear Chronicle et l'aidait si possible. Je pensais faire cette mission sans m'impliquer plus, puis reprendre ma vie de voyageur solitaire. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

Ibuki eût un petit rire sans joie. C'était un euphémisme ! Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme avaient littéralement changé du jour au lendemain : d'un sentiment de curiosité face à cet orphelin qui allait être en possession des Gear Chronicle, il était passé par un sentiment d'intérêt pour le garçon avant que ce sentiment devienne quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort... De tellement plus fort qu'il avait du mal à le contenir, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas pu résister à Chrono qui était affaibli à ce moment-là.

\- Bien malgré moi, tu es devenu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Cela ma terrifié au début car tu n'as que 14 ans et j'en ai 20... J'étais... J'étais dégoûté de moi. Je pensais qu'il y avait un problème en moi, que je ne pouvais pas vouloir, désiré, un enfant !... Voilà pourquoi je faisais tout pour t'éviter mais... Mais ce soir-là, j'ai... Je n'ai pas pu résisté. Tout ce temps à t'éviter, à être loin de toi, cela m'a en quelque sorte blessé et je... j'ai craqué. Je suis si désolé, Chrono. Alors... S'il te plaît, ne m'ignore plus comme tout à l'heure.

Après ce long monologue, Ibuki resta silencieux, attendant impatiemment la réaction de Chrono. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot lors de sa déclaration, étant tellement silencieux qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Chrono..., murmura-t-il, inquiet. Dis quelque chose...

\- Je..., souffla le garçon, incertain. Je n'avais pas réalisé au début... ce qui s'était passé. J'ai beaucoup pleuré ce soir-là et les jours qui ont suivi, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et puis je me suis souvenu de quelque chose lorsque je suis parti rendre visite aux enfants de l'orphelinat de Jaime.

À son tour, Chrono eût un rire sans joie. À ce son, le corps d'Ibuki se crispa.

\- Dans les orphelinats ont rencontre des personnes étranges : des personnes apeurées, en colère contre le monde entier mais le pire pour moi, c'est les personnes brisées..., souffla le garçon avec un frisson d'effroi le traversant. Il y avait dans mon orphelinat un petit garçon qui était toujours distant, renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne se joignait jamais aux autres orphelins et fuyait les adultes. Personnes ne le comprenaient, et certains en avaient même peur. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était stupide de notre part...

Le regard de Chrono se voila de tristesse mais sa tête étant encore contre le torse d'Ibuki, celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Mais la voix qu'il prit pour la suite de son récit, fit comprendre à l'adulte l'état dans lequel était le plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai fini par me rapprochais de lui et on est, en quelque sorte, devenu ami. Mais... Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques semaines après avoir réussi à l'approcher et devenir son ami, j'ai... J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux adultes, il parlait de mon ami. Ils... Ils disaient des choses vraiment horribles sur ce qu'il avait vécu avant son arrivée à l'orphelinat.

Chrono s'arrêta, son corps était parcouru de tremblements et sa voix avait légèrement chaviré vers la fin. Ce qu'avait vécu l'ami de Chrono devait vraiment être horrible pour qu'un garçon tel que Chrono soit à ce point chambouler. Ibuki caressa tendrement le dos du jeune garçon, essayant de le calmer. Cela sembla marché et Chrono reprit son histoire.

\- Je... Je n'aurais pas dû écouter la conversation car ce que j'ai appris était vraiment horrible. Ils parlaient du père de mon ami, des circonstances dans lesquels il avait été retrouver. Il... il vivait dans... la cave de leur maison. Et... Et son père, son propre père, le battait, le... abusait de lui.

Le corps du plus jeune se remit a tremblait malgré ses caresses apaisantes.

\- J'ai... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... mais j'y ai repensé à ce moment-là. Je me suis dit que... que peut-être cela avait failli m'arriver. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ce que cela signifié. Ce serait supposé que tu... Et je ne pouvais pas !

\- Jamais je ne te ferais du mal volontairement Chrono, souffla-t-il une fois le récit fini en resserrant son étreinte.

Il ne pouvait le croire. Comment Chrono pouvait-il penser que s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait de lui, il allait le violer ?! Il est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour dire quel était le plat préféré de l'autre, mais de là a pensé ça, c'était une grande différence ! Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal ! C'était impensable ! Mais, Chrono ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'après l'avoir embrassé brutalement, il s'était enfui et n'avait pas cherché à le contacter depuis. Malgré tout, il pensait que le jeune garçon avait quand même réussi à capter son caractère, sa personnalité. Avait-il eu tort ?

\- Je le sais, souffla le garçon, sortant ainsi l'adulte de ses pensées.

Ibuki sursauta. Il se sépara légèrement de Chrono pour permette à leur regard de se croiser. Le regard vert brillait avec intensité. Chrono était sérieux. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il lui faisait confiance. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment capable d'un tel acte mais le doute persistait car ils ne se connaissaient pas assez. Il fallait remédier à cela... Ils devaient mieux se connaitre, apprendre à se faire confiance... Et Ibuki était près à tout faire pour regagner la confiance du plus jeune et à mieux le connaître.

\- Chrono..., murmura avec tendresse l'adulte.

L'atmosphère avait bizarrement changé. Il n'y avait plus cette électricité dangereuse dans l'air qui donnait l'impression qu'un drame allait survenir. À présent qu'ils avaient parlé, le doute et l'incertitude vis-à-vis de l'autre s'étaient quelque peu diminués (surtout pour Chrono). Une douce atmosphère reniée maintenant. Était-ce dû à celle-ci ou bien à autre chose ?... Aucun ne le savait mais petit à petit les deux hommes se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baiser. Un tendre baiser qui fit frisonner le plus jeune. De plaisir ou de peur, Ibuki ne le savait pas mais puisque le plus jeune ne le repoussait pas, il voulait croire que celui-ci appréciait. Ne voulant pas que cette instant se termine si vite, Ibuki rapprocha leurs deux corps entre eux. Ses mains agrippant les hanches de Chrono alors que celui-ci avait toujours ses bras contre sa poitrine, ses mains agrippant sa chemise avec force. Mais toute chose a une fin, et le baiser fut brisé.

Un silence se fit à nouveau.

Chacun regardait l'autre droit dans les yeux.

Ceux de Chrono brillaient de surprise alors que les siennes devaient refléter ses sentiments vis-à-vis du plus jeune. Était-il surprit parce qu'il s'était laissé faire ? Ou bien parce qu'il l'avait à nouveau embrassé ? Qui sait... Mais ce qu'Ibuki savait, c'était que cette fois-ci la personne en face de lui n'était pas horrifiée par l'acte qu'il venait de faire. Au contraire même, s'il se référait à la lueur de gêne qui s'était allumé dans les prunelles vertes.

Ibuki sourit.

Il voulait à nouveau l'embrasser, mais il devait lui demander quelque chose avant. Un sentiment de panique commencé à se rependre en lui, mais il se força à se calmer. Malgré qu'il avait une petite idée de la réponse de Chrono, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Chrono, je..., hésita-t-il.

\- Tais-toi, dit le jeune garçon en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'Ibuki.

Ibuki fut surpris. Pourquoi l'avoir arrêté alors qu'il avait enfin eu le courage de lui demander ce qu'il voulait ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifié ?

\- S'il te plaît... Ne le dis pas, murmura Chrono en tenant de ses mains tremblante la chemise d'Ibuki tout en baissant la tête. Je ne suis pas encore près à-

En sentant une main dans ses cheveux, Chrono s'arrêta. Ibuki lui caressait tendrement ces dernières, souriant. Il avait compris ce que Chrono essayait de lui dire, et il comprenait... Oui, il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à entendre concrètement ses sentiments, ces mots... C'était assez terrifiant de les entendre pour la première fois, il en avait conscience, surtout lorsqu'on est aussi jeune. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il allait lui dire. C'était autre chose...

\- Chrono, souffla-t-il en levant la tête du jeune homme qui se crispa mais se laissa faire.

\- Ibuki...

\- Chut... Je sais... Tu n'es pas prêt, affirma-t-il.

Le corps dans ses bras se détendit, et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à comprendre comment calmer le jeune homme. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'adulte prit délicatement le menton de l'enfant pour lui relever la tête. Il plongea ses orbes vermeils dans les cristaux verts de Chrono.

\- Chrono..., souffla Ibuki en posant son front contre celui du garçon, tout en fermant les yeux. Je sais que tout cela est soudain, et je peux sentir à quel point tu es terrifié. Et je comprends cela. Tu es encore jeune et en pleine découverte de qui tu es... Et crois-moi, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident de la dernière fois, je ne t'aurais pas demandé ce que je m'apprête à te dire...

Il prit une respiration pour se donnait du courage. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire été assez embarrassant mais tellement important pour lui ! Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé. Il voulait savoir !

-... Chrono... J'aimerais... Enfin, je voudrais..., il soupira d'agacement face à son hésitation. Je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance !

Un silence accueillit cette annonce. Ibuki attendait avec impatience la réponse de Chrono. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche légèrement ouverte. L'annonce l'avait réellement prit au dépourvu.

-Ibuki..., dit le garçon d'une voix incertaine. Tu-tu me demandes d-de sortir avec toi ?!

Ibuki rougit très légèrement face au regard de Chrono. Bon, il est vrai que sa demande était particulière mais après ce qui s'était passé entre eux et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, il pensait que s'était logique de demander ce genre de chose ! Oh ! C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux ! Il pouvait lui aussi faire des gaffes !

\- Hum... Pas exactement, souffla-t-il en se décollant de Chrono pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Hum... Je voudrais pouvoir te... séduire, finit-il par soufflé en détournant du regard.

Il était atrocement gêné, après tout ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait d'habitude (avait-il déjà dit que s'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux ?). Heureusement pour lui il avait assez de self-control pour que le plus jeune ne le remarque pas. Aaah... À présent, il se demandait comment son ami taciturne et associable avait réussi à se déclarer à son compagnon sociable, timide et adorable... Vraiment... Il ne comprenait pas... (1)

Mettant de côté ses questions par rapport à ses amis, Ibuki se concentra sur Chrono. Il voulait voir sa réaction... qui fut assez comique... En effet, cela prit bien quelques minutes à Chrono de comprendre qu'Ibuki ne voulait pas sortir avec lui (en tout cas, pas tout de suite) mais que ce dernier voulait le séduire... Le faire tomber amoureux de lui, quoi ! Un fois cette information traitée, le visage du jeune homme prit une teinte encore jamais vu de rouge de la base du cou jusqu'aux oreilles qui étaient à la limite de chauffer. Il bégaya ainsi un flop de mots incompréhensibles qui fit sourire l'adulte. Ce dernier d'ailleurs prit l'initiative de caresser tendrement les cheveux rouges du jeune homme qui arrêta d'essayer de parler.

\- Tout vas bien Chrono, sourit Ibuki. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite.

Ah, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas imposer à Chrono une réponse immédiate après avoir vu une telle réaction. Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de s'évanouir ! Même si l'inquiétude le rongé, il ne voulait pas que Chrono soit mal à cause de lui (il en avait eu assez tout à l'heure, merci bien !).

\- Menteur, souffla Chrono, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu dis que tu peux attendre, et pourtant tes mains trembles, dit-il en fixant ses yeux dans les siennes.

Chrono avait raison... Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ses mains tremblaient. Elles tremblaient d'appréhension... Et il savait pourquoi. Ce soir, Chrono était seul. Il n'y avait pas ses amis, sa famille pour l'influencer dans son choix. Le fait qu'il lui laisse du temps, comme il l'avait dit, était un risque que le jeune homme demande conseil aux autres qui vont sûrement le rejeter, le traité de pédophile, et éloigné Chrono le plus loin possible de lui. C'était ça qui le terrifiait...

Il serra fermement ses mains en poings, essayant vainement de faire cesser les tremblements. Mais ces dernières ne s'arrêtèrent pas... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente d'autres mains plus petite se posaient sur les siennes. C'était celles de Chrono... Et comme par magie, ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

\- C'est d'accord..., souffla Chrono.

\- Que- Chrono ?

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?, fit-il en détournant le regard mais gardant toujours ses mains sur celles de l'adulte.

-...

-...

\- Pourquoi ?

-... Tu as peur, voilà pourquoi...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Ibuki, clairement surprit que Chrono ait accepté de lui donner une chance. Pour lui, Chrono allait forcément le rejeter fermement mais avec douceur, sans plus blesser son cœur en miettes par le rejet.

\- Si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu n'aurais pas eu aussi peur que je te rejette, murmura Chrono. De plus... J'en ai le sentiment... Que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

À ces mots, le cœur d'Ibuki eut un raté. Ciel... Ce garçon allait le tué... Ce qu'il disait avait tellement ébranlé son cœur ! Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en être rassasié, de lui murmurer des mots d'amours... Il était vraiment très amoureux de ce garçon !

\- Chrono..., souffla-t-il, ne résistant finalement pas à sa pulsion de le prendre dans ses bras.

Chrono lui rendit son étreinte, timidement mais ce n'était pas grave car aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Chrono avait accepté de lui donnait une seconde chance, c'était plus qu'il n'avait espéré. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête dans le but évident de ravir les lèvres du plus jeune. Mais avant de pouvoir le faire, un événement imprévu survient. C'était...

Une goutte...

Une goutte de pluie...

Soudainement, un torrent de pluie se déversa sur eux, mouillant en une seconde leurs vêtements de soirée.

\- Viens !, cria Chrono en lui prenant la main.

Rapidement, ils se mirent à courir dans les rues de la ville, dirigé par Chrono. Celui-ci les fit finalement arrêtés devant le portail d'un immeuble. Tapant le code du portail, Chrono les entraina à l'intérieur pour les protégés de la pluie.

\- Où sommes-nous ?, demanda Ibuki.

\- Dans mon immeuble, rougit Chrono au regard surprit de l'adulte. On n'allait pas reste sous la pluie ! Et mon appartement n'était pas loin... Mais sa ne veux pas dire que je veux qu'on... enfin que tu..., bégaya-t-il ensuite.

Ibuki sourit face aux joues rouges de Chrono. Il était tellement adorable... Il s'approcha doucement du garçon pour ne pas l'effrayer, et encadra son visage de ses mains.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça Chrono, dit-il. Je te l'ai dit non ? Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, et si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose alors nous ne le feront pas...

\- Mais !

\- Chuuut..., arrêta Ibuki en caressant de ses pouces les joues douces de Chrono. Ce soir, tu as accepté de me donner une chance... Je ne vais pas la gâcher aussi stupidement !

Les orbes verts plongèrent dans ceux vermeils, et purent voir leurs sincérités. Hochant la tête, Chrono fit un sourire timide à Ibuki avant qu'un éternuement de sa part ne fasse froncer les sourcils de l'adulte.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer.

\- Toi aussi alors, tu es trempé !

Sans laisser le temps à Ibuki de protesté, Chrono lui prit la main et les conduit vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, une étrange ambiance régna. L'atmosphère n'était pas électrique ou chargée de gène, au contraire même. Elle était chargée de douceur, de sérénité qui plaisait bien aux deux personnes à l'intérieur. Timidement, le plus jeune lança un regard en coin à l'homme à côté de lui. Ibuki avait l'air d'être revenu comme avant, c'est-à-dire froid, imperméable, et mystérieux. Mais lorsque ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens, Chrono remarqua la douceur avec lequel il le regardait. Il rougit. Le clic de l'ouverture des portes le fit légèrement sursauter, ce qui fit sourire Ibuki. Faisant fi de son embarras, il conduisit Ibuki jusqu'à chez lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement qu'il remarqua enfin qu'il tenait toujours la main d'Ibuki dans la sienne. Il la lâcha aussitôt et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Se déchaussant, il invita Ibuki à entrer, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain, prendre des serviettes. En revenant dans le salon, il trouva Ibuki devant les baies vitrées du salon en train de regardé la pluie tombée. Il avait retiré la veste qu'il portait ainsi que sa chemise, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Chrono rougit face à cette vision, mais il se secoua la tete pour reprendre contenance, et s'avança vers Ibuki.

\- C'est bien dommage, non ?, remarqua Chrono en tendant une serviette à Ibuki.

\- Quoi donc ?, demanda celui-ci en prenant la serviette en remerciant le garçon.

\- Eh bien..., commença-t-il en s'enroulant dans sa serviette. Le fait qu'il pleut au Nouvel An...

\- Tu trouves ça dommage ? Je trouve ça plutôt encourageant.

Ayant fini de se sécher, Ibuki décida de s'occuper des cheveux de Chrono qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de sortir de sa grande serviette pour le faire. Le garçonnet le laissa faire.

\- Encourageant ?

\- Hm Hm..., acquiesça-t-il. Petit, ma mère me disait souvent que lorsqu'il pleut au Nouvel An, c'est une bénédiction de Dieu car il purifie le monde grâce à la pluie. Tous les péchés et les erreurs sont lavés, et ainsi on peut repartir de zéro pour la nouvelle année. (2)

\- C'est enfantin...

\- Oui, mais c'est rare qu'il pleuve au Nouvel An au Japon. On est beaucoup plus habitué à avoir de la neige. Alors, pour cette fois... Je vais croire à ce conte..., acheva-t-il en enlaçant tendrement Chrono.

-Ibuki..., murmure le garçon aux cheveux rouges, posant ses mains sur celle de l'adulte.

Oui, cette fois-ci il allait croire à cette histoire que sa mère lui conter. Chrono lui avait donné une seconde chance ce soir, et il voulait croire que cette pluie allait effacé ses erreurs passées... Ainsi il pourrait recommencer à zéro, ou tout du moins... repartir sur de bonnes bases. Faire en sorte que cette nouvelle année soit la plus belle possible.

 _« Je ne veux plus le faire souffrir... Je le protégerai ! »._

Alors que la pluie continuée à tomber sur la ville et qu'une horloge au loin sonnée le début de la nouvelle année, Ibuki fit cette promesse, et la scella en retournant le garçon qui avait pris son cœur pour l'embrasser tendrement. Malgré son indécision, Chrono fini par passé ses bras autour de son cou, et répondit maladroitement à son étreinte.

Oui... À présent, tout ira bien... Il allait tout faire pour que tout aille bien...

À suivre... (Et ouais, ce n'est pas encore fini MDR)

(1) un ti clin d'œil au Kaichi que j'adore toujours autant !

(2) Bon... Entre nous, cette idée est de ma mère : il n'est pas rare qu'il pleut à Noël et au Nouvel An à la Réunion, et un jour je m'en suis plain... Résultat... C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit ._. M'enfin... Je sais que normalement au Japon il neige à cette période mais on va dire que la neige est en retard, na ! Et j'avoue que l'idée me plait bien... Ouais, ch'uis un bisounourse, je sais ! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaaaaaaah ! J'ai enfin finiiiiii ! T.T Qu'il était dur celui-là ptn ! Et Ch'uis même pas satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Et c'est même pas encore fini Y.Y

Chrono : Laisse moi deviné : la suite arrivera dans 1 an...

Tokoha : Je dirais plutôt dans 2 ans moi !

Kat : Vous avez tout faux ! La suite est pour bientôt parce que je l'ai presque fini ! Elle était beaucoup plus simple !

Shion : C'est sur qu'un lemon c'est plus simple à écrire pour une perverse comme toi qu'une fiction...

Kat : Mais mais mais ! Je ne suis pas une perverse ! C'est FAUX !

Shion /tire une feuille d'un classeur et lui montre/ : Quel est le genre principale de cet OS ?

Kat /rouge/ : Heu... Romance ?

Ibuki /reniflement méprisant/ : Hmph...

Kat : Bon d'accord ! Je l'avoue ! C'est un PWP ! Mais ça veux rien dire !

Shion : Chrono tu devrait lire cette OS, ça devrai t'intéresser !

Kat : Nooooooooooooooooon ! /court après Shion pour essayé de récupéré son terrible péché mais se fait plaqué par Tokoha, ce qui permet à Ibuki de récupéré cette feuille qui attire tant d'attention/

/Silence de mort dans la salle en voyant Ibuki lire la feuille/

Ibuki : Hmph... Chrono ?

Chrono /pas rassuré face au regard d'Ibuki/ : Heu... Oui ?

Ibuki /choppe Chrono/ : On va allé répété cette OS !

Chrono : He-Heiiiiin ! Non mais- Ibuki ! *bruit de porte qui claque*

/Silence choqué/

Kat : J'y crois pas...

Tokoha : Ibuki est en fait...

Shion : ... un pervers...

Kat : Mais non ! C'est un homme voilà tout ! /regard ému/


	3. Chapter 3

Festivités

Disclaimer : Ibuki est à moi ! è.é Nous allons bientôt nous marié ! Quoi ? C'est impossible parce qu'Ibuki est un bout de papier ?! Sacrilège ! Il est réel ! /lancer de tomates/ Bon OK J'avoue ! ... Ibuki est pas à moi et on va pas se marier ! Monde cruel T.T ...

Genre : Yaoi - Romance - Shota (Bon, on va dire que c'est du Shota parce qu'il y a quand même un graaand écart dans leur âge... -.-)

Rating : M

Couple : Ikuki x Chrono

Résumé : Alors que c'est le réveillon de Noël, Ibuki est invité par le jeune Shindou à une fête. Mais pendant celle-ci un accident survient et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà qu'Ibuki fait un geste qui perturbera fortement le jeune homme. Comme leur relation va évoluer dans cette période festive ?

NDL : Bonjour ! Alors non, c'est pas ma faute cette fois-ci ! Non, je vous le jure ! Hé oh ! C'est quoi ces regards septiques ! J'y suis pour rien ! Le chapitre était pratiquement fini, mais les profs de fac nous ont littéralement submerger de devoirs ! Je m'y attendais pas ! T-T

 **TsubasaSora** : Oh quel chance tu as ! La veille tu poste ta review et le lendemain tu as la suite ! x) Enfin, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

...

 _Un corps chaud était collé au mien. De douces lèvres s'appliquaient à embrasser les miennes tandis que de grandes mains caressées avec tendresse ma peau brûlante de désir. Quelqu'un murmura mon prénom et en retour mes lèvres murmurèrent celui de mon partenaire. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour partir explorer mon cou où elles laissèrent des marques de possessivité. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche face aux attentions de cet homme au-dessus de moi. Mon corps était tremblant de désir. Mon souffle était saccadé, et j'étais certain que mes joues devaient être rouge vifs._

 _Ses lèvres finirent par descendre plus bas, allant titiller mes tétons durci de plaisir alors que ses mains me débarrassèrent de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. Mon désir était très visible maintenant. Je rougis... C'était un peu gênant quand même mais son regard sur moi me rassure._

 _\- Magnifique..., dit-il._

 _Ma tête se détourna. Non, je n'étais pas magnifique. J'étais banal. Mais à ses yeux j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle, de « magnifique ». Et cela me faisais plaisir car je l'aimais et c'était réciproque._

 _\- Prends-moi, soufflais-je._

 _Il me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser avec tout son amour._

\- Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?, demanda pour la énième fois sa Tante Mikuzu.

Chrono soupira. Cela faisait au moins la dixième fois que sa tante lui posait la question. Et encore une fois, il répondit par l'affirmatif. La jeune femme voulu ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnette de la porte retentit, l'obligeant à aller ouvrir. Derrière se trouver Shin qui venait prendre Mikuzu pour leur rendez-vous en amoureux. Hé oui ! Depuis quelques semaines déjà, le gérant de la boutique de carte et sa tante avaient commencé à se voir de plus en plus, et pas seulement comme des amis le feraient... Chrono avait fini par si faire... Enfin, presque... C'était assez gênant, et franchement énervant, de voir ces deux là se tournaient autour sans jamais concrétiser les choses ! D'ailleurs, ça commencé...

Sa tante était entrain de rougir comme une collégienne face au compliment de Shin sur sa tenu d'aujourd'hui (pas qu'elle était hideuse les autres jours, mais pour une fois elle avait décidée de paraître plus féminine pour leur énième rendez-vous). Ce dernier lui offrit d'ailleurs un bouquet de roses sortit d'il ne savait où : ce qui enchanta sa tante et la fini rougir deux fois plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le flirt des deux adultes. Seigneur...

\- Bon, c'est pas que vous voir vous faire des namours soit désagréable à voir ( _en faite_ _si, ça l'ai !_ ), mais vous allez être en retard, soupira Chrono pour interrompt les " _retrouvailles_ " de sa tante et du gérant de Card Capital II.

Ces derniers, après s'être bien assuré que le jeune homme de 14 ans (bientôt 15) ne manquait de rien (ce qui prit bien 20 minutes - Mikuzu pouvait vraiment être protectrice parfois...), partirent enfin de l'appartement pour se rendre au restaurant où Shin comptait emmené sa belle.

Chrono, du pas de la porte, fit au-revoir aux deux adultes en souriant. Mais, une fois ces derniers hors de vue, son sourire disparut et il rentra silencieusement dans l'appartement. D'un regard vide, il regarda sans voir le lieux où il logeait. Mikuzu était partie avec Shin-san pour un rendez-vous en amoureux. Shion et Tokoha lui avait proposé une sortir entre amis mais il avait refusé. Ils avaient été déçu... Enfin, déçu mais probablement pas surprit puisque depuis quelques semaines déjà, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de ses amis, se renfermant sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas volontaire, enfin... pas totalement... En faite, pour dire vrai, il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il délaissait ses amis. Et cette situation durait depuis ce jour... Depuis la Nouvelle Année. Depuis que Ibuki et lui étaient...

Chrono secoua la tête, et décida d'aller prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude dégoulinant sur lui le détendit. Malheureusement pas assez pour l'empêchait de penser à certaines choses... À ce qui s'était passé un mois plus tôt par exemple... Ou plutôt devrait-il dire... À ce qui se passé depuis un mois... Il ne voulait pas pensé à ça, enfin... pas maintenant. Pas après cette nuit...

 _« Prends-moi... »_

Il rougit. Non... Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Cette nuit... Cette nuit avait été la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase car cette nuit... il avait... avec lui. .. avec Ibuki... Enfin... Il savait que pour des jeunes de son âge, c'était normal de s'intéresser à « _la chose_ », surtout lorsqu'on était en couple. Mais, s'était plus fort que lui ! Pas qu'il était un pervers. Non ! Doublement non ! Malgré ses rêves « _chauds_ » qu'il faisait et la puberté qui arriver, Chrono n'était pas ce genre de garçon complètement obsédé par le sexe et qui était près à embobiner la première venu pour _« se la faire »_ comme on dit. C'était même tout le contraire à vrai dire...

Il sortait avec Ibuki depuis plus d'un mois à présent, et il pouvait considéré l'argenté comme son petit-ami. Ibuki était tendre avec lui, attentionné et très patient. Ils se voyaient à chaque fois que le travail du plus vieux le permettait. Bien sûr, ils étaient toujours très discrets (après tout Ibuki pourrait être accusé de pédophilie si on les surprenait (1)). Et même ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un alors qu'il passait la grande majorité de son temps avec eux.

Oui, tout allait très bien entre eux... Pourtant... Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandé pourquoi sortait-il avec Ibuki. Il est vrai qu'il avait autorisé Ibuki à le séduire mais le fait est que cela faisait presque deux mois que cela duré et il ne ressentait toujours rien. Enfin... Pas réellement rien : il se sentait bien avec Ibuki. Lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, que rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire de mal tant que ses bras le tenait. Il aimait aussi lorsque Ibuki l'embrassait... Il avait cette impression de flottement, comme si le monde autour d'eux s'effaçait et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux au monde. Cette même impression lui venait aussi lorsque l'adulte le prenait dans ses bras, ou quand il lui souriait. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire ! Il n'avait pas le cœur qui palpite à la chamade ! Il rougissait parfois mais c'était parce que certains gestes de Ibuki étaient vraiment osé et qu'il n'y était pas habitué ! Il ne ressentait aucun désir pour lui... Enfin... Pas avant cette nuit en tout cas...

 _« Magnifique..._ »

Un nouveau rougissement le prit ! Kuso ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il face ce genre de rêve !? C'était si gênant... Pourtant... Chrono devait avoué que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce rêve le troublait... Cela n'avait pas l'air désagréable... Est-ce que se serait pareil dans la vrai vie ?

 _« Attends ! Mais à quoi tu pense Chrono ! »_ , pensa-t-il en rougissant.

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser les idées étranges qui venaient s'installer. Il devait arrêter de pensé à ça ! Et puisque aujourd'hui il était seul, il allait en profiter pour faire ses devoirs et revoir un peu ses leçons.

Décidé, Chrono sortit de la douche, s'essuya, puis s'habilla. En sortant de la salle de bain, il prit une petite serviette pour essuyait ses cheveux mouillées. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, la serviette sur la tête. Il prit ses cahiers et partit s'installer dans le salon. Il vérifia ses devoirs dans son agenda et grimaça lorsqu'il vit la tonne de devoirs que les profs avaient donné... Pourquoi faisait-il toujours ses devoirs à la dernière minutes !? (2)

 _« Tsk ! Je vais encore y passé la soirée ! »_ , pensant le garçon, désespéré.

Soupirant, Chrono prit son cahier de maths et fit les exercices données. Le cœur n'y était pas mais il se disait que tant qu'il les faisait (même si c'était faux), son prof n'avait rien à redire ! Malgré tout, il essaya de faire de son mieux pour les réussir. Mais tout à coup retentit dans l'appartement la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Grommelant contre celui qui venait de la dérangeait dans son travail, Chrono se leva et partit ouvrir la porte de l'appartement...

… et il fut surprit de voir la personne derrière.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je dérange ?, demanda le nouveau venu.

Chrono sursauta au son de cette voix qu'il avait apprit à bien connaître, et lorsque ses yeux croisa ceux de son visiteur, ses joues prirent une adorable couleur rouge. Le rêve de la nuit dernière lui était revenu à l'esprit...

\- No-Non, tu ne me dérange pas, Ibuki, répondit Chrono en se décalant de la porte pour permettre à Ibuki de rentrer.

Le visiteur n'était autre que son actuel petit-ami, Ibuki Kouji. Et après ce qu'il avait rêvé, Chrono était quand même gêné de le savoir là, dans sa maison.

 _« En plus, nous somme seul ! »_ , réalisa-t-il.

Ce fut d'une main tremblante que Chrono referma la porte.

\- Vi-Viens, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salon. Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?, demanda-t-il ensuite lorsque Ibuki fut installer dans le canapé.

Celui-ci accepta en offrant un sourire tendre au garçon. D'une démarche raide, Chrono partit dans le coin cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir un jus de fruit quelconque. Il versa un verre et l'apporta à son visiteur. Lorsqu'il déposa le vers sur la table basse à côté de ses cahiers, il vit Ibuki lui faire signe de s'asseoir près de lui. Timidement, il le fit pendant que Ibuki buvait son verre. Chrono lui jeta un regard en coin. Il se demandait pourquoi Ibuki était venue chez lui... D'habitude, lorsque l'adulte voulait le voir, il lui envoyait un message ou lui téléphonait mais là... Ibuki était venue sans prévenir, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait... Et il devait avoué avoir un peu peur... Après tout, Ibuki était un adulte : il n'aurait aucun mal à forcer un gamin comme lui à faire... des choses... Il savait que Ibuki lui avait juré de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais comment pouvait-il être à 100% sûr de ces dires ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que l'adulte ne se moquer pas de lui ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, il le savait... Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le croire... Et jusqu'à maintenant, Ibuki s'était très bien comportait avec lui alors il n'avait rien à lui reprocher.

-A-Alors... Pourquoi est-tu là ?, demanda Chrono une fois que Ibuki eut fini son verre de jus.

-Eh bien... Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin, n'est-ce-pas ?, dit l'argenté en fixant le plus jeune. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait... faire quelque chose... tous les deux ?, demanda-t-il ensuite, hésitant.

Un silence suivit cette demande. Chrono ne savait pas trop quoi répondre... Normalement, à la Saint-Valentin les amoureux organisaient quelque chose en commun pour profiter de ce jour si particulier, il le savait, mais Ibuki et lui... Leur relation était différentes, alors... pouvaient-ils vraiment agir comme les autres personnes amoureuses ? S'ils sortaient les gens allaient trouver ça bizarre non ? Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin lui, et Ibuki avait déjà atteint la majorité... De plus, il avait des devoirs à finir. Alors, le mieux à faire, était de refusé cette invitation mais... Lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux rouges de Ibuki, il y lu de l'espoir et une étincelle de joie à l'idée de passé la journée ensemble... Il eut alors l'impression que s'il refusait l'invitation, il allait rendre Ibuki vraiment très triste et là, tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie de rendre l'adulte triste. Il allait faire une connerie...

-Hum !, acquiesça le jeune garçon. C'est une bonne idée !

… mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire heureux de l'argenté et ses yeux rouges brillants, il sut qu'il avait bien fait ! Peu importe les conséquences ! Il rendit son sourire à Ibuki, les joues légèrement rouge.

-Alors ? As-tu prévu quelque chose ?, demanda après Chrono.

Il avait apprit un peu plus sur Ibuki, alors il savait que celui-ci prévoyez toujours tout ! Malgré qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il refuse l'invitation, Ibuki avait quand même fait un programme pour la journée... Il était comme ça, Ibuki.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller à un endroit que tu aime bien... Le zoo ou l'aquarium par exemple ?

Chrono acquiesça. Oui, il voulait bien y allé ! Il n'avait pas souvent eu la chance d'aller dans ce genre d'endroit... Il en fit par à Ibuki qui décida de l'emmené dans les deux endroit alors ! Ils avaient toute la journée après tout ! Pendant les minutes suivantes, ils s'employaient à décider du programme de la journée, et Chrono fut quand même impression de toutes les attentions de Ibuki... Celui-ci avait fait un programme avec des endroits que Chrono serait susceptible d'aimer. C'était... vraiment gentil de sa part... Depuis le Nouvelle An, il l'avait déjà pensée mais il en était toujours surprit : Ibuki était vraiment attentionné vis-à-vis de lui. Il faisait attention que leur rendez-vous se passe bien et dans le plus grand secret pour qu'aucun des deux n'aient de problèmes. Il ne lui imposait jamais des choses : il avait le droit de refuser s'il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose. Et il l'écoutait toujours lorsqu'il parlait, même si c'était des choses sans importance. Il lui apportait des présents aussi ! Des gâteaux la plupart du temps, mais il arrivait que Ibuki lui offre des tenues. Si au début il avait tenté de refuser, Ibuki avait réussi à le convaincre en argumentant que ces tenues étaient faites pour lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai que Ibuki le complimenter souvent... Il n'arrêtait pas de lui répété qu'il était mignon, adorable ou autre, et bien malgré lui, cela lui faisait plaisir (il en rougissait toujours, à sa grande honte...). Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme aussi beau le complimenter... Oui, il n'avait aucune honte à avouer que Ibuki était beau ! C'était la vérité après tout ! Avec son attitude froide et distante ainsi que ses yeux rouges comme la braise, Ibuki avait beaucoup de succès ! Mais on dirait que le principale concerné n'en avait pas conscience... C'était bizarre, mais en devinant ce que Ibuki ressentait pour lui, cela paraissait logique...

Il devait être flatté qu'un homme tel que Ibuki intéresse à lui ! Lui qui était tellement... banal. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi Ibuki se donner autant de mal pour avoir un gamin tel que lui... Il espérait un jour avoir la réponse.

-Est-ce que ça te convient ?, demanda Ibuki.

Chrono sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'argenté. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Ibuki mais il acquiesça quand même. Après tout, Ibuki ne lui avait proposé que des endroits où il avait envie d'y aller alors même s'il n'avait pas écouté, il pouvait lui faire confiance...

-Je vais me préparer et on y va ?, dit Chrono en se levant du canapé.

-Tu n'as pas des devoirs à finir avant ?, demanda l'argenté en fixant les cahiers présent sur la table basse.

Chrono les fixa aussi avant d'haussé les épaules.

-Ça ne presse pas, je pourrais les faire plus tard, répondit-il.

Et sur ses paroles, Chrono partit dans sa chambre enfiler une tenue plus adéquate pour sortir. Il se décida pour une tenue que lui avait offert Ibuki : un jean blanc cassé avec un tee-shirt rouge. D'après Ibuki, cette tenue renforçait son côté fragile et adorable. Il aurait dû se sentir vexé de cette remarque mais lorsqu'il voyait le côté ultra-protecteur de son petit-ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon et de se sentir toucher. Et puisque aujourd'hui était le jour des amoureux, il pouvait bien laisser Ibuki le protéger comme celui-ci le voulait...

-Voilà ! On peut y aller !, dit-il en arrivant dans le salon.

Ibuki n'avait pas bougé du canapé et, à son arrivé, il l'avait fixé d'un regard intense. Chrono se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'argenté le regardait comme ça... Mais il se sentait toujours aussi gêné... Il avait l'impression de devenir une proie face à un prédateur redoutable... Si Ibuki l'avait regardait comme ça avant, il aurait prit peur mais maintenant qu'il le connaissait, il trouvait ça flatteur d'être autant désiré.

-Cette tenue te vas vraiment très bien..., souffla l'argenté, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Chrono lui rendit son sourire, heureux. Après, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ibuki laissa Chrono fermait la porte avant de prendre l'ascenseur. Ils allèrent jusqu'au sous-sol, là où était garé la voiture de l'adulte.

En entrant dans celle-ci, Chrono pensa que finalement il n'allait pas passé la journée tout seul...

-Ibuki, regarde ! C'est Némo !, cria Chrono, le visage collait à l'aquarium qui contenait toutes sortes d'espèces de poissons.

Derrière le jeune garçon, il avait Ibuki qui le fixait avec un sourire amusé. Ils avaient été d'abord au zoo où Chrono avait pu faire la rencontre d'animaux terrestres. Il avait été captiver par toutes les espèces que contenait le zoo, et ses yeux verts n'avaient pas arrêter de brillé à la grande joie de l'argenté. Ils avaient prit des photos devant la cage des lions, celui des flamants roses, des pingouins, des singes et de pratiquement tous les animaux présents. Et lorsqu'il eurent fini la visite, Ibuki les avaient conduit directement à l'aquarium. Où, là encore, Chrono s'était extasié sur les animaux aquatiques. Ils avaient pu assister à un spectacle avec la star de l'aquarium : Silfy, le dauphin ! Ça avait été magnifique ! Chrono était vraiment content que Ibuki l'emmène dans ce genre d'endroit. Le sourire ne voulait plus quitté ses lèvres...

-Chrono, et si nous allons manger quelque chose ?, demanda Ibuki.

-Hein ? Il est encore tô..., commença le garçon avant de s'arrêter.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Chrono remarqua qu'il était déjà presque deux heures de l'après-midi... Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé !

-Désolé, Ibuki. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, s'excusa Chrono, penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Ibuki. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu fasse de l'anémie, alors allons manger un morceau. Nous reprendrons la visite des autres aquariums après, promit-il ensuite.

Chrono acquiesça et suivit Ibuki jusqu'à la sortie de l'aquarium. Un peu plus loin, il y avait toutes sortes de restaurants, et de l'autre côté un parc où Chrono pouvait voir des familles, des amoureux se promenant et des enfants jouaient. Il vit aussi un camion de crêpes, et il eut envie d'en mangé... Mais il se dit que Ibuki ne voudrait sûrement pas manger ce genre de chose, surtout que l'argenté se dirigeait vers les restaurants bordant l'aquarium. Résigné, Chrono emboîta le pas de l'adulte, la tête légèrement baisser. Il ne regarda pas vraiment où ils allaient mais fini par relevé la tête lorsque Ibuki prit la parole.

-Et si nous mangeons ça ?, demande l'argenté.

Le jeune garçon vit Ibuki montrait quelque chose du doigt. Il suivit la direction indiqué pour tomber sur le camion à crêpes qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure. Il n'y cru pas au début et cherche un restaurant se trouvant derrière le camion, mais il n'y en avait pas... Incrédule, son regard vert se tourna vers l'adulte à côté de lui. Ses yeux exprimèrent son interrogation...

-J'ai remarqué que tu en avait envie, expliqua-t-il alors. Je me suis trompé ?

-No-Non ! Je... J'en veux bien, sourit Chrono.

Ibuki lui demanda à quel parfum il voulait ses crêpes puis partit faire la queux pour en acheter. Chrono, lui, partit s'installer sur un banc du parc.

 _« Ibuki est vraiment quelqu'un de prévenant... »_ , pensa le rouge alors qu'il fixé l'argenté en train de passé commande..

C'était surprenant comment Ibuki savait toujours ce qu'il voulait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de demander quoique se soit que Ibuki le savait déjà et agissait en conséquence... Cela lui montrait à quel point Ibuki le regardait, pour le connaître aussi bien. Il aurait dû avoir peur de ça, mais... Il adorait ce côté prévenant de son petit-ami car, comme c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était autorisé à faire et à ne pas faire. Alors, il était rassuré que Ibuki le comprenne aussi bien, sans qu'il est besoin de parlait.

C'était en pensant à ça, qu'il attendit l'argenté qui revient enfin vers lui avec deux cornés dans la mains.

-Tiens, donna Ibuki en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Chrono lui offrit un sourire de remerciement, avant de croquait à pleine dent dans sa crêpes glacés. Hmmm... La crème et les fraises se mélangeaient avec délice ! C'était trop bon ! Soudain, Chrono sentit les doigts de Ibuki se posaient sur sa joue, près de ses lèvres. Il tourna alors la tête brusquement dans sa direction, et se retrouva happé par les yeux vermeils de l'argenté. Encore une fois Ibuki le regardait avec intensité, et Chrono se sentit rougir. Il sentait aussi les fin doigts de l'argenté caressaient la peau de sa joue, puis les passaient délicatement sur ses lèvres, le faisant d'autant plus rougir. Son cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup !?

-Tu avait un peu de crème là, expliqua-t-il.

Chrono rougit en le remerciant. Il détourna la tête, gêné. Discrètement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il sentait encore la chaleur des doigts de Ibuki, et il avait l'impression que ses lèvres piquaient. Pourquoi ?

-Chrono ? Tout va bien ?, demanda Ibuki en le faisant sursauté.

-Ou-Oui ! Je vais bien !, s'écria-t-il, sans pour autant se retourner vers l'adulte.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es rouge..., arqua l'argenté en penchant la tête pour voir le visage de du plus jeune.

-C-C'est rien !, cria-t-il alors, en mangeant en deux-trois bouchées sa crêpes.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se leva du banc et demanda à ce qu'ils retournent dans l'aquarium. Bien que surprit par son comportement, Ibuki accepta et fini lui aussi rapidement sa crêpe.

Et ils retournèrent dans l'aquarium...

Le reste de l'après-midi s'était passé très bien. Ils avaient fini la visite de l'aquarium où Chrono avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et reprit une couleur de peau normal, puis ils étaient partit dans un parc d'attraction. Chrono avait été réticent au début : il craignait que certains se pose des questions sur eux... Mais Ibuki l'avait rassuré en affirmant que les autres ne voyaient en eux qu'il grand-frère avec son petit-frère, et Chrono s'était laissé convaincre. Assez facilement, il l'avouait... Il voulait vraiment aller au parc d'attraction !

Et ainsi, ils avaient fini la fin de la journée en faisant des manèges, mangeant des sucreries et en s'amusant. Ça avait été une journée génial, et Chrono eut un soupçon de regret lorsqu'il remarqua que la nuit commencé à tomber. Vu que le nuit était tombé, il allait devoir rentrée... Et il allait sûrement dîner seul puisque sa tante était avec le gérant de Card Captor II...

C'était ce qu'il pensé alors qu'ils rentraient dans la voiture du plus grand, mais... Alors qu'ils roulaient depuis quelque minutes, Chrono remarqua que la direction qu'ils prenaient n'était pas celui de son appartement...

-Ibuki ? Où allons-nous ?, demanda-t-il, surprit.

-Eh bien, nous allons dîner dans le restaurant où j'ai fais une réservation..., dit l'argenté comme si c'était évident. Je l'ai dis ce matin, tu ne t'en rappel pas ?, poursuivit-il après en sentant la surprise sur le jeune garçon.

Chrono n'avait pas souvenir qu'ils avaient parler de ça... Puis il se souvient qu'il avait eu un moment d'absence ce matin... C'était sûrement à ce moment là que Ibuki le lui avait dit. Alors, il ne fit plus aucun commentaire et attendit d'arrivé à destination. Mais alors que le silence perdurait dans l'habitacle, Chrono se mit à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé ces deux derniers mois...

Il avait invité Ibuki sur un coup de tête à la fête de Noël organisé par Shion, et puis il s'était blessé et Ibuki avait prit soin de lui. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, lorsque Ibuki le soigner, il avait été extrêmement doux avec lui... Et même le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé par la suite l'avait été... Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi l'argenté l'avait embrassé et avait passé des jours assez sombres par la suite. Mais lors de la Nouvelle année, ils avaient pu discuter et mettre les choses au clairs. Et Chrono avait comprit... Il avait comprit pourquoi Ibuki l'avait embrassé, pourquoi il l'avait quitté après l'avoir fait et n'avait pas tenté de le contacter pour s'expliquer... Ibuki l'aimait. Il le savait malgré que l'argenté ne le lui ait jamais dit, et cela à sa demande. À ce moment-là, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporter d'entendre ces mots. Ça le terrifiait... Mais maintenant... Aujourd'hui, il arrivait à penser que l'homme qui conduisait l'aimait et cela ne le terrifiait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il ressentait plutôt une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine qui lui réchauffé le corps.

Malgré tout, il se demandait s'il était amoureux de Ibuki ou non... Il avait entendu dire que lorsqu'on aimait une personne, on avait l'impression que des papillons volaient dans notre ventre, qu'on avait envie de le voir à chaque instant et que le cœur battaient vraiment très vite. Mais lui n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir tout ça... Il se sentait bien au côté de Ibuki, c'était vrai : il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité avec lui. Il lui arrivait aussi parfois que son cœur rate un battement et qu'il rougisse à des gestes ou des mots du plus grand. Et parfois ses pensées se perdaient vers lui, mais il n'avait pas un besoin excessif d'être près de l'argenté. Il pouvait très bien passé une journée entier sans le voir et se contentait de lui envoyer quelque messages... Alors était-il amoureux de Ibuki ? Il ne le savait pas... La seul chose sûr qu'il pouvait affirmait été qu'il se sentait bien auprès de Ibuki... Qu'il ne voulait pas lui causé de problèmes ou lui faire du mal. Il avouait aussi aimé lorsque l'argenté l'embrasser. Ça n'était arrivé que quelque fois (trois-quatre fois en 2 mois...), mais à chaque fois Chrono avait l'impression d'être au paradis, d'être seul au monde avec Ibuki... Et il adorait cette sensation. Il adorait aussi toutes les attentions de Ibuki à son égard.

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait Ibuki, mais il se dit que sortir avec lui n'était pas si mal...

La voix de celui-ci le sortit d'ailleurs de ses pensées... Ibuki le prévenait qu'ils étaient arrivé. Chrono acquiesça avant de sortir de la voiture. Il vit un restaurant assez simple, dans le style maison familiale. Ils entrèrent et la première impression de Chrono fut confirmé : cela ressemblait vraiment à une maison familial traditionnel avec ses portes qui coulissaient. Une petite dame vient les voir et, après avoir vu Ibuki, elle les dirigea vers le fond du restaurant. Elle les fît ensuite entrer dans une pièce à part où les attendaient pleins de plats qui avait l'air succulent ! Elle les laissa ensuite en refermant la porte. Chrono était assez surprit qu'elle ne pose aucune question... C'était quand même étrange qu'un adulte invite un jeune garçon à dîner, non ? A moins qu'elle les prenaient pour des frères...

-Chrono, l'interpella Ibuki.

Chrono tourna la tête vers son petit-ami. Celui-ci lui tendait la main pour qu'il vienne s'installer. Avec un léger rougissement, Chrono la prit et ils s'installèrent tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre... Chrono n'osa pas demander à Ibuki pourquoi ils devaient être à côté... Lui avait prévu d'être face à face.

-J'ai découvert ce restaurant grâce à Mamoru, expliqua Ibuki alors qu'il servait Chrono.

-Le frère de Tokoha ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il. J'ai beaucoup aimé la particularité de celui-ci...

-Particularité ?, coupa le rouge.

-Il y a un plateau sous la table pour jouer à Vanguard, expliqua-t-il. Et comme ils sont assez discret ici, je me suis dis que ce serais un bon endroit pour t'emmener, continua l'argenté.

Chrono acquiesça. Il comprenait que Ibuki voulait pouvoir faire plus de choses ensemble, mais son jeune âge empêchait l'adulte de tout faire.

 _« Ibuki veut vraiment passé plus de temps avec moi... C'est parce qu'il m'aime sûrement... »_ , pensa le rouge en prenant une bouché de son plat.

-C'est délicieux !, s'écria-t-il, surprit.

-Tu pensais que j'avais choisit cet endroit juste pour sa discrétion ?, ria l'argenté. La cuisine est vraiment très bonne ici.

Chrono ne pouvait pas lui dire le contraire. Lui qui cuisiner savait reconnaître quand un plan était fait avec amour, et le cuisinier de ce restaurant mettait tout son cœur dans ses plats, il n'y en avait aucun doute ! Les plats délicieux et l'ambiance calme de l'endroit fini par le détendre complètement. Alors, il se mit à parler de tout et de rien : l'école, ses amis, Vanguard et les tournois... Lorsqu'il abordait ces derniers points, Ibuki lui donnait quelques conseils ou lui raconter quelques anecdotes. Chrono trouvait ce moment en tête à tête avec l'argenté agréable, et il ne pouvait empêché un sourire heureux d'orner ses lèvres.

-Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, s'exclama soudain Chrono.

Ils étaient déjà au dessert alors Chrono s'était dit qu'il devait remercier Ibuki pour la journée. Elle avait été génial ! Mieux en tout cas que sa journée de travail qu'il avait prévu de faire...

-Merci, Ibuki, remercia-t-il.

Chrono offrit un sourire angélique à l'adulte. Il allait à nouveau parler lorsqu'il sentit sur ses lèvres une autre paire se posant avec délicatesse. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand de surprise. Comme il l'avait déjà dit, Ibuki et lui ne s'étaient pas embrassés très souvent et d'habitude l'adulte le prévenait lorsqu'il le faisait... Mais là, il n'avait rien dit...

-Désolé, s'excusa l'argenté en décollant ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune. Tu étais trop mignon, je n'ai pas pu résister..., expliqua-t-il ensuite avec un sourire en coin.

Une petite touche de rouge colora ses joues. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Ibuki l'embrasse si soudainement... Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et pourtant... Il pensait que ce baiser avait été trop court... Bien trop court... Et comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Ibuki se pencha à nouveau vers lui et leurs lèvres furent à nouveau en contact. C'était doux, et délicat. Chrono aimait ça...

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose lui caresser les lèvres. Il savait ce que c'était... La langue de Ibuki... Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adulte lui faisait un french kiss mais, dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébral. Sans pouvoir se retenir, un gémissement étouffait sortit de sa bouche. Il en rougit de honte et de plaisir. Ça avait beau ne pas être son premier baiser, cela lui faisait quand même beaucoup d'effet. Et alors que Ibuki continuait à l'embrasser avec ardeur, Chrono sentit les bras de l'adulte se posaient sur ses hanches et les caressaient lentement. Et malgré qu'il fit cela sur ses vêtements, le garçon sentait une bouffé de chaleur embrasé son corps, et un nouveau gémissement étouffé retentit. Il commençait à avoir chaud... Très chaud... Mais cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, il voulait avoir encore plus chaud ! Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il se rapprocha de l'adulte jusqu'à être presque à califourchon sur lui. Et alors qu'il faisait ça, le baiser qu'ils partageaient s'intensifia. Il sentit Ibuki aspirait sa langue hors de sa bouche et la faire tournoyait avec la sienne. Ses mains qui étaient jusqu'à là sur ses vêtements, passèrent dessous et touchèrent avec délicatesse sa peau immaculé. Le contacte de leur peau provoqua une décharge étrange dans son corps. C'était bizarre... Il se sentait bizarre... Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua une chose étrange. Il brisa le baiser et s'éloigna rapidement de Ibuki en rougissant.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Rien qu'avec un petit baiser, il était... il était...

-Chrono..., souffla Ibuki dans son oreille.

Chrono rougissait et n'osait pas se retourner. Il était atrocement gêné par la situation. Et il le fût encore plus lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de son petit-ami se posait sur son pantalon là où une bosse étrange était apparu.

-Ne... Ne touche pas !, cria-t-il, gêné.

-Tout va bien, Chrono, souffla l'argenté dans son oreille avant que ses lèvres n'embrasse tendrement sa joues. C'est normal...

-No-Non... Me... Me touche pas, rougit-il.

Et alors qu'il disait ça, Ibuki s'éloigna doucement de lui. Chrono se retourna vers lui. Il savait que s'il ne voulait pas quelque chose, Ibuki ne le ferait pas. Cela le mettait quand même un peu en confiance... Surtout dans ce genre de situation...

-Je vais payé l'addition, dit soudainement Ibuki.

Chrono releva ses yeux sur lui. Qu'est-ce que... Ibuki voulait écourter leur dîner ? C'était de sa faute ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas...

-Calme-toi, Chrono, dit l'argenté en passant une main rassurante dans les cheveux rouges. Je pense juste qu'il est temps pour nous de partir.

-Pourq-

-Ça ne partira pas tout de suite..., murmura alors l'adulte.

Comprenant de quoi Ibuki parlait, Chrono rougit furieusement alors que Ibuki lui envoyait un sourire ironique en sortant de la pièce. Lors qu'il fut sortit, Chrono posa l'un de ses mains sur sa joue brûlante et l'autre partit accrocher la partie de son tee-shirt où son cœur se trouvait...

 _« Houha... J'ai le cœur qui bat super vite et mes joues sont chauffantes... »_ , pensait-t-il.

La réaction de son corps face aux attentions un peu poussées de Ibuki le laissait perplexe. C'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et il avait remarqué que cela le gêné lorsqu'il bougeait. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa... Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir dans cette état !? Depuis le temps qu'il était là, d'autres personnes devaient être présent dans la salle principale du restaurant, et son état n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait caché... Rien que pensé à cette hypothèse le faisait légèrement paniqué, et il se mit à mordre compulsivement l'ongle de son pouce. Et ce fut comme ça que Ibuki le trouva. Et l'adulte comprit...

-Ibuki... Je..., commença-t-il avec ses yeux rouges effrayés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en retour.

L'adulte retira la veste qu'il portait et le donna au plus jeune. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas le geste de l'argenté...

-Tu vas mettre ma veste : elle est trop grande pour toi, alors les autres croirons que tu as froid et ils n'aurons rien à redire, expliqua-t-il.

Chrono acquiesça et mit la veste. Comme l'avait dit Ibuki, celle-ci était trop grande pour lui et lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Et bien sûr cela camouflait son _"petit problème"_. Et ce fut le bon moment car la petite dame qui les avait accueillit rentra dans la salle à ce moment-là. Il se raidit pendant une seconde avant de se détendre en remarquant qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Ainsi, ils quittèrent la salle privée et se dirigèrent vers la salle principale. Ils la traversèrent dans le silence sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux, et quittèrent rapidement le restaurant. La petite dame les remercia d'avoir choisie son établissement et leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Une fois assit dans la voiture, Chrono poussa un soupire de soulagement. Personne n'avait remarqué son état, il en était soulagé. La portière côté conducteur le fut sursauté lorsqu'elle se referma fortement. Il vit alors Ibuki à côté de lui, soupirant. À ce geste, il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait sûrement déçu Ibuki...

-Désolé..., s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, soupira l'argenté. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas du être aussi... insistant.

Chrono ne réfuta pas. Son état était dû aux caresses et aux baisers de Ibuki. Il ne pouvait le nié...

-C'est...

Chrono essayait de dire quelque chose mais il fit un mouvement vers Ibuki et, sans le vouloir, un petit gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche de honte. Il était toujours...

-Dé-Désolé, Ibuki, rougit Chrono.

L'argenté lui offrit un sourire.

-Détache ta ceinture, Chrono, dit-il soudainement.

Chrono ne comprit pas pourquoi Ibuki lui demander ça, mais les yeux rougeoyant le fixant avec intensité, le fit comprendre qu'il devait le faire. Ainsi, il la détacha... Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il se fît tirer par le bras. Un petit cri sortit de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit en sentant un corps chaud sur le sien et rougit violemment en voyant la position dans lequel il était... Il avait été tirer par la bras par Ibuki et maintenant, il se retrouvait à califourchon sur celui-ci. Ses jambes se retrouvaient de part et d'autre des hanches du plus âgé, et ses mains s'étaient posé sur son torse dans le mouvement. Il n'avait même pas besoin de levé la tête pour pouvoir regarder Ibuki en face : sa tête était juste en face de celui de l'argenté.

-I-Ibuki, bégaya Chrono

-Tout va bien..., souffla l'argenté en rapprochant leurs visages.

Et délicatement, Ibuki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chrono se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais il n'avait attendu que ça... Le baiser était léger, doux et Chrono se sentit fondre face à tant de tendresse. C'était du Ibuki tout cracher : l'embrassait de cette manière pour le rassurer. Mais très vite le baiser atteint un autre degré...

Ibuki mit ses mains sur ses hanches et les rapprocha. Il gémit en sentant son _**« problème »**_ être collé à l'adulte. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt de Ibuki alors que ce dernier enfouissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Il la sentit s'enrouler autour de la sienne, la caressant, l'absorbant dans sa propre bouche. Un autre gémissement sortit de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être retourner dans le restaurant... au moment où Ibuki l'avait embrassé avec ardeur. Et c'était aussi bon que la dernière fois.

-I-Ibuki~, gémit-il lorsque que le baiser fut briser.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas pour ce que je vais faire, Chrono, souffla l'adulte près de ses lèvres.

Chrono ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais il n'y eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car, à nouveau, les lèvres de Ibuki attrapèrent les siennes. Le baiser devient très vite intense et il se mit alors à gémir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais il les rouvrit très vite lorsqu'il sentit un main de Ibuki descendre vers le bas. Elle passa sur la bosse que formait son pantalon. Il glapit à cela.

-I-Ibu-ki~..., gémit-il une fois le baiser rompu. Qu'est-ce- Ah~

Chrono ne pouvait pas parler... Pas alors que son petit-ami le caressait _**là**_. C'était gênant mais tellement bon... Il sentait la main de Ibuki dégrafait sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette. Et alors sa mains empoigna son membre toujours dure. Il glapit à nouveau. Ibuki commença des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Son corps se réchauffait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ces sons étranges qui montaient à quel point les gestes de Ibuki lui faisait du bien. Gêné, il mit une main sur sa bouche (l'autre s'étant accrochait au tee-shirt de l'argenté), mais Ibuki le lui retira rapidement pour que s'emparait de ses lèvres. Un baiser intense débuta. Les langues dansaient ensembles, se cherchant, se frôlant, s'échappant puis se collant entre elles. Une valse dès plus sensuelle, qui prit malheureusement fin lorsque le plus jeune manqua d'air. Tous deux étaient à présent haletants, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de recommencé lorsque leur souffle fut stable. À nouveau la valse débuta. Mais en même temps que celle-ci, l'adulte continuait à stimuler la hampe du plus jeune qui gémissait à travers leur baiser. La chaleur entre eux montait de plus en plus. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Les baisers devenait de plus en plus pressant. La fin approchait... Chrono le sentait. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre se faisait plus présente. Il était sur le point d'explosé...

-I... Ibuki !, cria le rouge en jouissant.

La respiration rapide, Chrono se laissa tombé sur Ibuki. C'était... la première fois qu'il ressentait ça... Son corps avait brûlé d'un feu intense... de plus en plus intense... Puis il avait eu l'impression de quitter son corps... De n'avoir plus conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour... C'était...

-Wow..., murmura-t-il dans un faible souffle.

-Tout va bien ?, demanda Ibuki avec un sourire amusé.

-Hmmm..., eut-il comme réponse.

Chrono n'avait même plus la force de répond à Ibuki. Il était fatigué... vraiment très fatigué. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir... Ibuki eut l'air de comprendre car, délicatement, l'adulte le plaça dans le siège passager après les avoir rapidement nettoyer, et fit bien attention à bien mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Une fois qu'il fut rassuré, Ibuki se remit à sa place conducteur. Luttant encore un peu contre le sommeil qui le gagné, Chrono fixa de ses yeux brumeux la silhouette de l'argenté en train de conduire...

Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de Ibuki... Il n'avait pas le cœur qui battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il arrivait à passer une journée sans l'argenté. Il ne pensait pas H24 à lui. Malgré tout... Il devait avoué que avoir Ibuki pour petit-ami n'était pas quelque chose d'horrible. L'argenté prenait soin de lui, était gentil avec lui, comblait toutes ses attentes. Et tous cela, sans attendre quelque chose en retour. Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Ibuki mais qu'importe ! De tout façon, il était trop jeune pour comprendre l'amour ! Ibuki était gentil avec lui et c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir... Il allait resté le petit-ami de l'argenté... Le temps lui dira s'il avait tord ou pas... Mais pour l'instant, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas.

Ce fut sur ses pensées que le jeune Chrono s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, bercé par le roulement de la voiture.

FIN

...

(1) J'ai oubliée de précisé que la majorité est à 20 ans au Japon

(2) Ça, c'est la pensée de l'auteur ! Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours ça bordel !

Techniquement c'est VRAIMENT la fin mais il se pourrait que (si j'ai la foi) je décide de faire une suite à cette histoire. Mais vraiment, si vous la voyez apparaître un jour sur ma page, dîtes vous que _**« oui, elle eu la foi de l'écrire !**_ » XD Mais là, tout de suite, je l'ai pas donc _**VOILA LA FIN**_! X) Wouaaah ! C'est la première fic que je fini, je suis tout chose... snif... *essuie une larme* Quel émotion... T^T Maintenant, je vais devoir fini rapidement mes fics Kaichi sinon... *sens l'aura sombre de deux personnes *****... ._. Ouais, faut vraiment que je les finissent...


End file.
